


TMNT Idioms

by GobblewonkerJeb



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GobblewonkerJeb/pseuds/GobblewonkerJeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was bored one day, so I started writing TMNT parodies of famous sayings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TMNT Idioms

The enemy of my enemy is my bro.

 

A rolling stone gathers no pizza.

 

Steal my pizza once, shame on you. Steal my pizza twice, I will ninja kick your butt.

 

Keep your friends close and your pizza closer.

 

There’s no such thing as a free pizza.

 

The early turtle gets the pizza.

 

 

You can’t always punch who you want.

 

Punches speak louder than words.

 

One man’s sewer is another turtle’s home.

 

A pizza saved is a pizza eaten.

 

You can’t judge a turtle by his shell.

 

Two fists are better than one.

 

Don’t judge a turtle until you have walked a mile in his shell.

 

Great ninja think alike.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Good? Bad? Crap on a cracker?
> 
>  
> 
> P.S This is my first post ever. If it's terrible, tell me it sucks in a nice way.


End file.
